Unlocking the Years
by evett
Summary: Seven years have passed after Link pulled out the Master Sword. He returns to Hyrule Castle, in hopes of a romantic reunion with Zelda, but is crushed to find out that she has lost her memory. Can they work together to revive her past? M. OoT/TP mix.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Zelda stretched, reluctant to move from the comfort of her bed. She frowned. While she could not remember her dream, the emotions that her gripped her during her unconsciousness still lingered, like smoke in air—visible, yet intangible. _It had been a sad one,_ Zelda remembered. _As if I had lost someone._ In an attempt to rouse herself, she rubbed her eyes, and was startled to find that her cheeks were damp. _Tears?_ Embarrassed, she dried her cheeks with a pillow, and slipped off her bed.

Wanting to make sure that she was tear-free before she attended to her duties, she stepped in front of her mirror. Her reflection, which beheld a puzzled expression, gazed back at her. Her brilliant blue eyes still shone. _What was my dream about, _she mused,_ to cause me such tears?_ She brushed a liquid diamond off her lashes, and inspected the drop that sat on her finger. She looked back at the mirror, but her reflection offered no explanation. A knock sounded at her door, interrupting her thoughts.

"Enter," Zelda said. The door cracked open, and a girl peered owlishly from behind it. She tiptoed tentatively into the room, and gave a frightened curtsy. "Y-Your Highness," she choked out in a subservient whisper. Zelda managed to stifle a laugh—_she acts as though I have a foot long fangs._

"Come closer," Zelda said with a friendly wave. "I don't bite." The girl started, as though the princess had guessed her fears correctly, and shifted her feet awkwardly. Zelda, sensing the girl's discomfort, and seeking to gloss over the sticky moment, asked, "What is your name girl? And why have you come?"

"I—I am Evelyn, my lady, and I am your new handmaid. I'm to dress you for the upcoming ball. Zelda cocked her head. "Handmaid," she asked, confused, "did you just say that there is to be a ball? Why was I not informed?"

It was Evelyn's turn to be perplexed. "But… my lady… you were."

Zelda's confusion did not waver. She motioned at her handmaid to explain. The girl closed her eyes, as though terrified by the prospect. Eyes still clamped shut, she muttered, "If you will forgive me for being so bold… The King did announce the ball two days ago at the Great Hyrule Feast. The ball will take place in three days, and you are to arrange a marriage with one of the noble Princes there…"

Zelda's mind reeled. "Evelyn, she said, griping a nearby couch for support, "will you come back in a few hours? I wish to be alone." The handmaid seemed surprised at the turn of event, but took it in stride. "Yes, your Highness." She dipped her head, and turned to leave. Zelda breathed rapidly, and waited for the door to shut. When she heard the anticipated _snap_ of Evelyn's departure, she whirled around to glare at the mirror.

_Why is it that I can't remember anything the handmaid described? For the love of Nayru—what ball, what Great Hyrule Feast, and what announcement? I don't recall anything from two days ago, let alone yesterday. _Zelda gritted her teeth._ I can't even remember my own dream. _Overwhelmed with frustration, she pounded a fist—which did resound with a satisfying _thud_, but instead with an unexpected _splash._ She felt a cold liquid seep down her front, and glanced down in surprise. _What the—_she had forgotten that there was a wash basin was placed in front of her mirror. Zelda snarled and cursed—_I'm forgetting everything!_

A low chuckle sounded. "My, my," an amused voice said, "what language you use, Princess." Zelda gasped and looked around wildly, seeking to find the intruder. Imperiously, she cried, "Who dares enter my room?" Zelda stared out into the balcony, and found the owner of the voice.

There he was. Sitting amongst the trees that outlined the balcony, was a man. His face, which was strikingly angular and handsome, held an expression of utmost compassion. He was dressed in a green tunic. And his feet were clad in word leather boots. His golden hair stretched lazily in the breeze. And his blue eyes gazed at Zelda. A majestic sword hung at his waist.

Zelda stared at the weapon in shock, and something jumped in her memory.

And finally, finally, she remembered something.

**I know this is a short chapter, but it's just an introduction of sorts. Please rate and review!**

**-evett**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"You know, Zelly," the man said with a sly wink, "this is actually when you run into my arms and give me a heartfelt hug. Or a peck on the cheek."

The man continued. "It's been a while. Seven years to be exact, I would think." His tone suggested that he was stating a private joke, but any jest he might have made was lost on Zelda.

She wasn't listening to him. She heard his voice, but was unable to comprehend his words. Her eyes locked into the sword, and everything else in her field of vision seemed to jerk around her. She placed her fingertips at her temples to steady herself, but her eyes wouldn't rest. She swayed dizzily—or was it the room?—and suddenly stars of blinding, _blinding green light, _burst into her vision, invading all reason_—_her eyes rolled back into their sockets, and the scene before her dissolved into blackness. The man in front of her winked out of existence, and Zelda found herself falling into the depths of her mind.

_Her dream…_

_ We were there. The sword stood in front us, proud, old, and tall. We were successful, but despair racked my body. Gripped by fear and misery, I fell to my knees and let my tears fall freely onto the cold stone ground. The boy next to me noticed my grief and bent down in front of me._

_ "Zelda," he explained desperately, shaking my shoulders. "Zel, listen. Zel, it's got to be me. Like the prophecy said, remember? I have to pull out the Sword, and seven years will pass, and I'll defeat Ganandorf. Then I'll come back to you, I promise."_

_ "I know, I know," I sobbed, "but why does it have to be you? Why couldn't someone of crime do such a terrible job instead? Why do they want someone pure like you to suffer?"_

_ He looked away, and stared at the sword. It now seemed to glitter evilly, as if rejoicing in our sorrow. Each flash was a mocking smile. Quietly, he murmured, "Because a criminal wouldn't make it. I won't die. I won't let myself die. I wouldn't be able to die…"_

_ "And how do you know that," I demanded. "Anything could happen!" He stared into my face, and I could see a determination raging behind his eyes. Desperate to finish what he started to say before his courage failed, he squared his shoulders. "Do you remember when we first met, Zelda? I remember when I first saw you… You were in your garden. When you heard me approaching you looked up. But instead of being frightened, you let the most beautiful smile cross your face. When you smiled, it was as though time stopped—my heart beat like crazy, and I fell in love instantly. I won't die… because I would want to come back to find you. Because I love you." Embarrassed having revealed so much, he avoided my eyes carefully._

_ Despite the gravity of the situation, I couldn't help but giggle. He glanced at me apprehensively, and I drew him in tight. As he returned the gesture, an infinite calm spread throughout me. I savored the warmth of his grasp, the safety, the comfort it brought… I closed my eyes and sighed. I lifted my head and pressed my lips gently to his cheek. He shivered with excitement._

_ "You," I whispered, "are the true bearer of the Courage. The Sages were not mistaken in choosing you. You are the true Hero of Time. I…"_

_ There was the shuffle of his clothes rustling, and the temperature around me dropped. The feeling of security vanished. Before I had registered that we were no longer held in a firm embrace, the boy had already stridden purposefully towards the sword. His footsteps rang throughout the room as he ascended the steps that led the hilt, where the Sword stood, waiting. A quiver ran up and down the blade, as if it knew that its true owner had arrived. The boy would pull it out, and its power would be unleashed. There was a destiny to be fulfilled. The boy looked back, his face heroic and shining, and grasped the pommel with both hands._

_ "No!" I gasped, "No, wait! I—"_

_ He tightened his grip. With a grunt, the boy he pulled at the Sword, and with a rasp and a deadly hum, it swung into the air. Sword in hand, the boy spoke._

_ "Zelda," he said, face grave, "wait for me. Seven years… I'll come back for you. I promise. I promise…"_

_ He stabbed the Sword into the air. The sword glowed, and a halo of emerald light burst from the tip of the blade. The light careened into the air, then bent over. It cascaded downwards, and engulfed the boy in a waterfall of shining jade radiance. His formed, barely visible, ripped from behind the curtain of light. The circle of light bent inward, and the swept underneath the boy's feet. He began to rise into the air, still holding the Sword up high…_

_ With a cry of surprise, I struggled to my feet. I wasn't about to let this destiny make him suffer. I ran over to grab his ankles and pull him down, but was dismayed when I found that he was no longer solid. He was becoming a part of the light, and his body began to diffuse rapidly in particles. I had to watch as the boy I knew so well crumbled before my very eyes. As his neck started to dissipate, he twisted his disembodied head around to gaze longingly at me. His smile was reassuring, but his eyes were clouded with uncertainty. As his face started to melt away into the air, he closed his eyes and tilted his head upwards…._

_ And then he was gone. The green light swirled away into a black vortex, and stole him away from me. Stole the boy I had come to love._

_ With a howl of pain—one that could still not express the anguish that coursed through my veins—I threw myself forward and clawed the air where he had vanished. I thrashed violently, as though I could rip the air open and grab him back. I ran to the empty hilt and attacked that too, but he did not return. He did not rematerialize, and I knew that he would not be there to hold me, to reassure me… for seven years._

_ I dropped to my knees, and tears splattered the floor._

_ "I didn't get to tell you that I love you too…"_

**Please rate and review! You can tell me if you enjoyed it… or if it made you twitch in disgust. Either way, let me know! **

**-evett**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"You!" Zelda gasped, stumbling forward. "You're that boy!"

"Incredibly perceptive. Always the clever one, I suppose." He cocked an eyebrow and frowned.

"No, no—don't be funny," Zelda cried desperately, "You're the boy from my dream!"

The eyebrows met. "Zel? What are you talking about? Joke's over, you know." Zelda flapped her hands frantically, waving away his words. "No, no, you're the boy from my dream! The dream, the _dream!_ Except you're a man now! And you're real! You pulled out the sword and disappeared in all this green light and—" Zelda halted. She was glad that, even in her babbling state she was unable to tel him that they had loved each other dearly. Or that she had been completely heartbroken when he left. "—and you… left." She trailed off lamely.

"Zel," the man said in an odd voice, "it's still me. That was no dream, remember? We were there! Seven years passed when I pulled out the Sword of Time, remember? I know I look different now, but that's because seven years have passed. People generally tend to, er, you know, _age_ as time goes by. You changed a lot too, you know." He looked at her up and down. "You look so… beautiful, Zel." He sighed. "Seven years is a long time…" He opened his arms wide and moved in to hug her, but she dodged his arms and drew herself up proudly, and assumed a cold stance.

Suspicious, she narrowed her eyes. "Stranger," she addressed him coolly, and noted how taken aback the man seemed at the name, "where are you from? You act as though you know me, calling me names like "Zel", and yet you wear a garb I have never seen before. It's green, like the hat you wear on your head."

The man's eyes grew unfocused, and he responded almost dreamily. "Zel... You said the exact same thing before. When we first met. Only it was told to a little boy, and it came from the mouth of a little girl…"

Zelda bristled, and tilted her chin angrily. "What is it with today? Everyone is telling me things that never happened; things that I can't remember! I can't remember yesterday, I can't remember two days ago, I don't recall the past seven years, and neither do I remember you! I don't remember meeting you—ever—except in a dream. The man's eyes widened in shock. He whispered, "You don't remember… me?"

Zelda shook her magnificent head. "No."

As soon as Zelda had confirmed the negative, a look of infinite sadness crashed upon the man's face. Zelda suddenly felt as though her heart had been plunged into a pool of guilt, as though she had broken some sacred promise. She immediately dropped her forbidding manner, and her shoulders softened. The man turned his head and stared unseeingly past her, into the forest that outlined Hyrule Castle. "In those seven years," he said, almost to himself, "I crawled through dark dungeons and battled countless monsters. Facing Ganandorf… was a trial in itself. But every time I grew discouraged… I told myself that it was okay, I knew, because I would go back to you and everything would be alright. Remember, I promised to come back to you?"

Zelda felt that her remorse would overwhelm her. She nodded silently and hung her head. This man had toiled desperately to fight evil and see… her. Was there no way to comfort him? Shyly, she broke the silence: "I think I loved you very much as a girl. I remember when you started to disappear; I desperately wanted to tell you that I loved you back. But there wasn't enough time, and I couldn't, and was broken." Abashed, she blushed. The man, however, remained stoic. "Zelda," he murmured, "up until yesterday that would have made me the happiest man alive. Knowing that you no longer love me, however… Now, I am not so sure."

_ I have failed,_ Zelda thought simply. _I have failed to maintain a love and a friend._ Absorbed in thought, they silently stared into each other's eyes. Suddenly, a voice rang out from inside Zelda's room, jerking them back to reality. "Zelda? Where are you?" Zelda glanced in the direction of the noise, and looked back at the man in front of her. "That's my handmaid," she explained, "I believe she means to dress me."

"Well," the man said, suddenly businesslike, "I should go. A man shouldn't be found in the Princess's quarters, much less the balcony. Farewell Princess. I won't bother you again." His tone was distant, but Zelda could see the pain etched into his eyes. Indecisive, she stared at the entrance where her handmaid would soon appear, to the man who was turning to leave.

"No."

The man turned back around to face Zelda, confused. Zelda inhaled deeply, and repeated the word. "No. You won't go alone. You waited seven years… and you're right. Seven years is a long time, and I won't have you leaving rejected. That dream… it's the only thing that has survived the past seven years. That makes it important… and I loved you. I will go with you. Held me bring back my memories."

The man smiled sadly. "You have duties, Princess." Zelda stiffened at the word. Why was it so offensive? Nevertheless, she refused to be denied. "Right now," she said, assuming a tone of authority, "my duty is to unlock my past. A princess cannot rule if she does not know her own history, no?"

The man grinned broadly. "Then, Princess, what are we waiting for?" He then halted, as though unsure. Awkwardly, he said, "I'm going to have to carry you down the balcony, if that's alright."

With as much dignity as she could muster, she nodded. "You may proceed. Just _hurry._" At that, the man snaked a gloved hand around her waist—there was a rush of air—and Zelda suddenly found herself slung over his back. He gripped the rail of the balcony, threw a leg over, and made a swift descent. Zelda shut her eyes—she found the height terrifying.

When they reached the castle grounds, the man let Zelda slide off his shoulder. She got to her feet shakily, relieved to be back on the ground. Trying to hide the fact that she had been frightened, she inspected her dress and busied herself by smoothing it out. This façade, however, was short-lived—the man grabbed her waist again, and lifted her high—and onto a heaving chestnut mare. Slightly shocked at finding that her feet were no longer in contact with the ground, Zelda gave a soft "oh!". "This is Epona," the man informed her. "Epona, meet Zelda. Zelda, meet Epona. And now—" with a grunt, he hefted himself onto the horse, seating himself in front of Zelda—"we ride." He took hold of the reins, and whispered, "Run, Epona, run!"

With a snort and a toss of her mane, Epona reared and rook off. To stop herself from falling off, Zelda grabbed the man's waist. It didn't matter if the man disliked the action or not, for Zelda took no heed—she was too busy concentrating on the roaring of her blood. She had never felt so free: the pounding of Epona's hooves sang out into the air, the wind whipped fiercely at her hair, and she could not help but smile as Hyrule Castle became nothing but a blur at the edge of the world.

She had no regrets.

OPTIONAL ENDING: and they rode off into the sunset.

**How was it? Any questions or comments?—please rate and review!**

**-evett.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"The forest is thickening." Zelda noted. "Where are you taking us?"

The man turned around on the horse and grinned. "You'll see." _We've been riding for an hour now,_ Zelda fretted inwardly, _Do we still have a long way to go?_ She brooded silently, moving with the rise and fall of Epona's hips. The man in front of her bobbed up and down in a similar motion, but his back was straighter, and his posture bespoke confidence. Despite this, Zelda was still wary. The trees around them grew older, wiser—_more alive?_—Zelda eyed her surroundings cautiously. _And moment now,_ she thought,_ something could pop out of the trees… And the trees seem to be watching us. Why is he so calm?_

To her relief, the trees thinned slightly—and a large clearing materialized in from of them. "This is my home," the man explained. "Welcome to Kokiri Forest." Outlining the clearing stood several small wooden homes, topped with thatched straw roofs. An oddly serene breeze floated there, which propelled a multitude of light motes that drifted lazily in the air. Zelda's skin tingled, and she shivered. _This place is full of magic,_ she concluded. _I wonder who lives here. _Her suspicion was not without reason, however—the small village was silent, and there were no signs of life, save for the odd, floating particles. Slowly though, minute noises announced the presence of several beings: leaves rustled, and doors creaked. One by one, children dressed in the same, strange raiment started to emerge. Some jumped boldly out of trees, but the rest were more reserved. Some shuffled out of hiding from behind large boulders and fallen tree trunks, and other peered quietly out of their cottages, bashfully clinging to the doors.

After all the children had emerged, they gathered around Zelda and the man. At first inspection, they merely looked subdued, but as they approached, Zelda saw that t heir faces were grave. _Their eyes hold a wisdom beyond all measure,_ Zelda mused. _How long have they been… children?_

One child—a girl—stepped up, and Zelda has the immediate impression of a leaf. Not only was her dress the vivid color of the forest, but she had eyes and tresses of the same hue to match. She gazed at Zelda, obviously intending to address her. The man dismounted from Epona, and held out a hand to help Zelda down. Zelda accepted his hand, slid off the horse, and landed lightly.

"I am Saria, the Sage of Time." Her voice was rich and slow, representative of one so important to Hyrule. She gracefully waved a hand, indicating the presence of the crowd that stood behind her. "We are the Children of Kokiri Forest. We welcome you, Princess Zelda of Hyrule." Zelda dipped her head, unsure if she was supposed to speak. All the children were gazing at her expectantly. "It—it's an honor," Zelda stammered. "I never knew I would meet any of the Great Sages."

Saria's lips curved upwards. "Princess… they are much, much closer than you may believe…" Zelda halted, bemused. _What did she mean?_ Suddenly, the man burst out, as though he had been desperately trying to restrain himself. "Saria," he gasped, "it's been too long!" He rushed forward and grabbed her tight. All the children cheered, and their laughter rang out in bright peals.

Saria chuckled tenderly, and attempted to pat his back—but her child body's arms were too short to brush past his sides. "Yes," she agreed, "it's been a while. The Kokiri have missed you deeply…" She stepped back and surveyed him, her piercing eyes roaming up and down. "You've grown a lot… You're no longer a child. I guess you found out that you were a Hylian?" The man looked down at his feet. "Yes," he said softly, "but Hyrule is not my home. The Kokiri forest is—and will always be my true home." Saria reached up, and tilted his chin up high. She responded to him in a voice that was equally gentle.

"And that makes you a true Kokiri. No body shape or form can change who you are in your heart. We welcome you back… The past seven years have truly changed you… Link."

The name came from the girl's mouth only once, but it reverberated within the deep recesses of Zelda's mind. Something stirred inside her, and she frowned. _Link._ The name was so familiar. _No,_ she told herself sternly, _this is not the time to dwell. You are in the presence of one of the Great Sages._ Nevertheless, she could not help but let her mind wander. _So his name is Link? I've been remiss… In all the excitement, I forgot to even ask this man for his name… and didn't learn it until someone else inadvertently mentioned it in passing. _She scoffed at her foolishness and shook her head, attempting to clear her thoughts. When she recovered from her lapse in thinking, she assumed a calm smile and surveyed the people that were rejoicing before her.

"Link, Link," one child cried, "do you remember us?" Link looked in the direction of the voice, and found himself staring at two identical, beaming faces. A wide grin broke across his face. "It's the Twins! You guys still look alike… and the same as ever!" He laughed. "It's so good to see you all again." The second twin pulled at Link's tunic. "Link," she pleaded, "Play us a song. The forest has been so quiet without your music." Link glanced at Zelda. "Alright," he said, "but let's find somewhere where we can all sit down, first." The children expressed their merriment, and turned and ran, laughing and smiling. Link turned to Zelda, and extended a gloved hand. "Coming?"

Zelda started. "Oh, oh—of course, yes." She placed a hand in his, and his fingers curled. A wanton though drifted into her mind. _His hand is warm… protective, even. _She shook her head fiercely. _Princess! _She chided herself. _You have known this man—Link—for only a few hours. Don't be rash. _Absorbed in her own mind, Zelda did not see the knowing smile that spread across Saria's face. She exchanged an understanding look with the child next to her, but her actions were invisible to Zelda. All she could concentrate on was the hand in front of her that led her away.

So focused was she on the contact that she let the steps they paced slip by her, and the journey slide into oblivion. When her hand was released, she blinked. They were in a meadow now, and the children seated themselves on the soft, lush grass that spanned for miles around them. Their joyous laughter rang throughout the grass, and their smiles brightened the skies. Only then did she vaguely notice that the children's ears were rounded, unlike hers and Links. Holding her dress so the wind would not cause the skirt to billow, she kneeled down.

Link settled in front of them, and rummaged a in a small pouch that hung at his waist. He pulled his hand out, clutching a small, blue, oblong instrument. Holes lined its body, and a mouthpiece protruded from one end. Link held it out for Zelda to inspect. "It's an ocarina," he explained. "You may or may not remember it, but…"

Zelda stared at the foreign object that lay on her palm, and shook her head. "I don't."

"No matter," Link said lightly, but Zelda though she saw a flicker of pain flash through his eyes. He picked the ocarina out of Zelda's hands, closed his eyes, and brought the mouthpiece to his lips. _He looks so peaceful,_ Zelda observed. _He must love playing this ocarina. Few minstrels that I have seen hold their instruments so tenderly._ Link's shoulders rose and he inhaled gently, and the children stared, eyes bright and wide with anticipation.

And then he blew.

The notes he played were undoubtedly soothing, for the children's eyes grew unfocused and gazed into the sky, mesmerized. But as soon as the first few bars sounded, Zelda felt as though a storm had erupted from within her bowels of her stomach. Her head swam, as though someone had been playing a cruel game of toss with it. Each note seemed to prick and pull at her heartstrings, releasing them with stinging snaps. Her eyes rolled back into their sockets, and the particles in the air increased their tempo to a maddening, swirling, frenzied dance. Dizzy, she staggered to her feet, half blind, but all the same to escape, _escape_, but a gust of wind—no, _time_,-tore fiercely at her mind, her heart, her _being—_

And she could do nothing but fear the ground that leapt up so eagerly to meet her.

**Sorry for the repeated deletions—that's me finding yet another mistake. Please read and review!**

**-evett.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_ I glanced out the window, and squinted. Beams of strong sunshine illuminated my face and warmed my body. "It will get hot soon," I told myself. "I should go and tend to my gardens…" I gathered my skirts about my feet, and ran down the nearest stairway. The smart slaps of my slippers on the stone wall rang throughout the castle. Otherwise, the castle was silent… as always. I sighed. Life as a princess was a lonely, dutiful one. I scorned the common folk—not for their poverty, but for their ignorance. True, royalty was a lavish thing, but a terrible thing as well. There were too many commitments, too many rules, too much greed, and too few acts of kindness. I bustled down the hallway, and burst eagerly though the front doors. I stepped into the castle gardens, and relaxed immediately. Here was a place that I knew, a domain that I could call my own. Here, a thousand smiling flowers sat as my patient audience—they were the only friends I knew. They danced in the wind with me, listened to my troubles, and grew at my hand. Here was a crowd that actually depended on me—not to be a representative at the dinner table. I bent down and kissed a rose on its petals, cherishing the beauty that had blossomed from my hard work._

_ There was a rasp of boots on stone. I looked up, alarmed. I didn't remember seeing anyone in the gardens when I had entered, but a boy stood several yards before me. He was dressed in the oddest clothing I had ever seen—a belted green tunic, an unfamiliar object on his head of the same material, and heavy leather boots. He was roughly the same age as me—perhaps a year or two older, but he looked twice as frightened as I felt. His eyes were as wide as Hylian shields. At this thought, I could not help but smile. I beckoned for him to come closer._

_ "Come here," I called. "I want to see you up close." The boy looked around wildly, as though expecting to see someone next to him. I laughed, delighted by his antics. When he finally realized that he was the one who was being addressed, he stumbled forward clumsily. When he stood directly in front of me, I understood that it was not fear I had read in his face—he was merely nervous. His chest rose and fell rapidly. _

_ I studied his face. It was thin and sad, but friendly. A shock of golden hair splayed across his forehead, and a few strands strayed over his eyes. They were blue, like mine, but a few shades deeper. "Who are you? And where are you from? Your clothes are unfamiliar to me." I paused. "…But you look nice. Will you stay for a little while?"_

_ He blushed. "Er… yes. I—I'm Link. I'm from… the forest," he explained. "We all wear green tunics there."_

_ "The forest, huh?" I reached up to grab the green piece of cloth on his head. "It's a hat!" I exclaimed. "I had no idea," I said, smiling. "It's got a pointed end…" I extended my arms, meaning to put the cap back on his head, but a glint of silver near his head distracted me. His ears, now visible without the hat on, poked out of his hair. "Your ears are pointed," I observed. "Like mine! And we both have pierced ears." I pushed back my own hair to show him. "So you're a Hylian, too, huh? I wonder why you're from the forest…"_

_ Link seemed shocked by the news. "I'm a Hylian? No wonder the people in the forest…" He trailed off. I decided not to pursue the subject, and pressed his hat gently into his hands. He started, but took it back gratefully. When the hat sat on his head once more, he asked, "So who are you?"_

_ I was surprised that he didn't know who I was, but oddly pleased as well. It was better have having people cooing over me, I decided. "I'm Princess Zelda." Instead of looking taken aback—or even remotely surprised—he nodded calmly. "You're one of those, then? I should have known you were a princess… You look just like the people in the fairy tales… like the beautiful—"_

_He blushed, and red roses blossomed across his cheeks. I laughed. "Don't be embarrassed," I said. "I'm sorry." His eyes widened in regret."No, no," he amended, "it wasn't your fault. I guess I should have just said it outright. You are very pretty, really." I smiled. "Do you want me to show you my garden?" Link nodded, enthusiastic. "I'd like that." I turned to start down the stone path, but my foot caught on the edge of my cumbersome dress. I stumbled, and found myself falling forward. I closed my eyes, dreading the impact—but the pain never came. A hand gripped my arm and I found myself staring at the ground, which dangled inches below my nose. I looked back at Link. For a boy, he was surprisingly strong._

_ "Caught you," he said, grinning. Link pulled me to my feet with a grunt, and I thanked him. He nodded, but frowned, staring at the ground. He pointed to a flower bed. "Is that yours? I think it fell out of your pocket when you fell." I looked in the direction of his hand, and gasped when I saw my precious ocarina sitting amongst the flowers. If I had lost it…_

_ I bent down, picked it up, and brushed it off. "It's my ocarina," I explained. I held the ocarina out, and he took it and inspected the instrument. "It's an instrument." Suddenly inspired, I smiled, gripped by a new idea. "I'll teach you how to play it, Link!"_

_ I reached out and rearranged his hands around the ocarina. "Hold it like this," I instructed. "Now, put one finger here—" I placed one finger over a hole. "—another here—" Another finger. "—And the rest here, here, and here. Now, put your mouth on the part that sticks out, blow, and release your fingers in the order I taught you." He lowered his lips to the mouthpiece, and exhaled. His fingers danced across the body of the ocarina, and didn't miss a single note. The melody sang, harmonious with the song of the wind that whipped around us. I nodded, impressed. "That was amazing! You're a natural." Link beamed at my praise. "It's a beautiful tune," he said. "What's it called?"_

_ "It's my lullaby. It's the Song of Time."_

_ "The Song of Time…" Link repeated the name slowly, mulling it over. "I like it," he continued. "It's now my favorite song." He held the ocarina out for me to take back, but suddenly—_

_ "Zelda! Zelda! Are you in your garden again? Come out immediately!" We both jumped, startled by the loud voice. I grabbed Link's hand. "Follow me," I hissed, "and don't make a noise." I ran silently towards a large bush, and ducked under a vast branch. Link crawled in with me, and peered out from our leafy refuge. "That's my handmaid," I informed him, "I'm going to have to go in soon. You, however, are going to have to leave now." A look of dismay crossed Link's face. "You mean I can't ever visit you in the garden again?"_

_ I turned my head to gape at him properly. "No, no! That's not what I meant. It's just… It's just that you're not from here, so my parents—the King and Queen—don't know who you are. So if I'm found with you, we'll both be in great trouble. Of course I want you to come back; you're my only friend. But you need to leave unseen, okay? And you mustn't tell anyone—anyone!—that you know me. Today never happened… I'll get in a ton of trouble if anyone finds out." Link nodded, determined not to ruin it for me. "I'll do it." He wriggled out from the protection of the branches, and stood up cautiously. "I'll come back soon, Zelda." He turned and started to walk away stealthily, but stopped and spun around. "Wait, Zelda!" he whispered urgently, "I still have your ocarina!" He started to make his way back to me, but I motioned at him to stop. "No, just go, Link! You have to go now. Keep my ocarina; I want you to have it. Just practice my song, okay?" Link clasped the ocarina to his chest, and his eyes swam with emotion. "I'll keep it safe, Zelda, I promise! I'll practice the song ever day! The ocarina will be my most prized possession, I swear!" I nodded swiftly. "Run, Link, run," I moaned. "You have to hurry!" Link seemed to sense the urgency in the words, and with one last look, he turned and pelted towards the forest._

_ "Be safe," I whispered, and gazed longingly at his retreating form._

**Did you like it? Let me know! Please rate and review.**

**-evett.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_"Zelda? Where are you hiding you naughty girl? Zelda?"_

_Zelda?_

_Zelda…?_

_Zelda…_

"Zelda! Zelda, wake up!" Link shook Zelda's shoulders desperately. "You've been asleep for hours, Zelda. Please wake up!" Zelda stirred and mumbled something incoherent. Link released his grip, relieved. "You're awake! Thank Nayru…" With a gasp, Zelda jerked herself upright. She glanced around wildly, and it took a moment for her to register her surroundings. She was no longer in the rolling green meadow, but in a comfortable, familiar-smelling bed. Link was at her side, seated on the edge of a wooden stool. They were in a house—small, but pleasant—and a fire blazed in a nearby hearth. Link noticed her confusion and hastily said, "You're in my house. I took you here when you passed out…" Link reached out to Zelda. "Are you alright? What happened? You fainted so suddenly…"

Zelda ignored his words. She whipped around to face him, and stared directly at him, her sapphire eyes blazing in the firelight. Link, surprised at the heat that seemed to emanate from her body, leaned back slightly. Not single part of Zelda's body moved. Tentatively, Link placed a hand on Zelda's shoulders and repeated, "Are you alright?" Zelda did not respond; she did not even acknowledge the cluster of fingers that rested on her shoulder. Instead, she continues to gaze at him unblinkingly. The red lips parted slightly. Finally—

"I remembered."

Link nervously ran a tongue over his lips. "What—what?"

Zelda blinked, concealing her brilliant blue eyes for a fraction of a second. She restated her words. "I remembered." Link felt a chill creep down his spine, a coldness that seemed to paralyze his core. Finding that the blinding intensity that radiated from the girl in front of him to be too much for him to take, he closed his eyes. Through numb lips, he managed to force out, "What do you mean?"

Zelda's musical voice floated towards him through the darkness of his mind. He did not bother to raise his eyelids, for he knew what would be in front of him: the stunning Princess of Hyrule, rigid and prophetic. "The song you played in the fields… the moment the first lyrical strains escaped from the ocarina—your ocarina—the ocarina I gave you as a girl—I felt myself being transported back in time. I remembered the day we first met. I was watering my flowers when I heard your boots on the ground. Here stood a playmate, a friend… the first and only I ever had as a child. We talked, and I taught you my lullaby… How fortunate it is that we met…" Her voice grew bemused. "Is it not fitting, then, that my lullaby—the very Song of Time—would help me restore my own past and memory?" Her voice became tender and Zelda uttered, "it is thanks to you, I would presume, that I can now remember my past… I thank you, Link, for practicing the song I like told you to… for seven years."

The monologue ended, but Link remained statue like, eyes shut tight. Zelda grew impatient. "Well? What do you have to say?" Link cracked one eye open. And Zelda tittered—his face appeared as though it had been frozen in mid-wink. A few seconds elapsed before the opposite eye was revealed, but yet Link held his tongue. Zelda rolled her eyes. "Well?"

Link stared at her, his expression serious. "I think," he said carefully, letting the words roll off his tongue slowly, "that it's about time for that heartfelt hug." Zelda threw her head back and laughed, and her hair flew in a brown cascade behind her. She flung her arms around Link and buried her face into a muscular shoulder. "I think so, too," she mumbled, her voice muffled. Link smiled and pressed his lips to the crown of her auburn tresses, drinking in the scent and feel of the girl he loved for so long. "It's good to have you back, Zelda," Link said gently. Zelda smiled into his shirt, shifted closer, and responded, "It's good to _be_ back." _The past day has been so hectic,_ Zelda thought, _but here I feel so safe… _Both man and woman cherished the contact, and prayed that the embrace would never end. Link glanced out the window, and was dismayed to see that it was long past nightfall. Regretfully, he pulled back. "It's about time we get some sleep, Zelda."

Zelda drew back hastily, and muttered, "Oh, right—sleep." She brushed back a few invisible strands of hair in embarrassment, and attempted to collect herself together. Link stood up abruptly, and dragged one of the pillows from the bed onto the floor in front of the fireplace. Zelda monitored his actions and promptly grew too confused to be abashed. "Link? What are you doing? The pillow will get dirty on the floor…" Link chuckled. "Once royalty, always royalty, eh? No Zel, I'm just putting a pillow on the floor so I can sleep." Zelda's facial expression was quizzical. "But—on the floor?"

Link sighed. _The naiveté of the rich,_ he thought,_ is one of a kind._ Patiently, he said, "Yes, Zelly. On the floor. Because you're on the bed, and I would rather throw myself into a pit of wrestling Gorons than make you sleep on the floor." Zelda fell silent for a few heartbeats.

"I have a better solution." Link, who had already made himself comfortable, offered Zelda an indulgent smile. "Yeah?" Zelda nodded. "You can sleep here with me. Your bed's big enough for two."

Link sat up rapidly and choked at the unexpected idea. "Wh—what?" Link spluttered, flabbergasted. "Din's fire! Of course not! Tha—that's preposterous! Zelda, we may have known each other since we were young, but that's no excuse for—for—for the _love_ of Nayru! We can't just—you know—"

"—share a bed? And why not?" Zelda's eyes were large and innocent. "There's no need to be so offensive. I shared a bed with a handmaid once, you know." Link slapped a palm to his forehead. "Zelda… that's not quite the same. It has a different meaning if a man and a woman do something like that. I doubt your mother or father ever told you this, but… even if we're really close… it doesn't mean that we can get… really close."

Just by looking at Zelda's blank facial expression, Link knew that his implications had been lost on her. He sighed, and leaned back onto the ground. "Never mind, Zel. Just go to sleep, I'll explain in the morning." But Zelda, too stubborn to give up, persisted. "No, Link. You're going to get right here…" She smiled mischievously before finishing her sentence. "…and that's an order." Link groaned. "Zelda," he moaned, "I'm going to wake up beheaded by the King!" Zelda ignored this statement. She scooted over in Link's bed and patted the available space beside her. Link got to his feet, and nervously eased his bulk in next to Zelda. Zelda felt him shift next to her, and when she turned to look at him, she found that he had turned his back to her.

"You know…" Link's sleepy murmur sounded next to her. "…even though I'm going the weirdest thing I've ever done in my life… I feel so at ease, being close to you." Zelda smiled. "Goodnight, Link."

But Link was no longer awake. His soft breath punctuated the air at short intervals. Zelda closed her own eyes, and followed him into the land of dreams, where she hoped to be reunited with him, amongst the musty clouds and pale emotions…

**Hope you liked this one… Even if you didn't, please don't hesitate to give me feedback.**

**-evett.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Link stirred. By the muted calls of the chickens, and the faint glow of orange that peeked into the window, he knew that it was still dawn. The view outside was breathtaking; the ephemeral tears of the goddesses still glimmered on the forest floor. The girl that next to him, Link thought, was just as beautiful. He lay transfixed for several minutes, staring at Zelda's unmoving figure in awe. The sun's first pallid rays illuminated her high cheek bones and curved lips, creating a visage that was both majestic and mesmerizing. Link sighed. He would have to get out of bed soon to help herd the goats. _Besides,_ Link thought,_ the boys will tease me if I stay with Zelda for too long._ He grimaced and imagined Uli's boisterous laugh.

He rose gingerly, as not to disturb Zelda's slumber, but was surprised to find that a resistance that held his hand prevented him from moving away from the bed. He stared down to find the source of resistance, and saw that five slender fingers had laced themselves through his. Still befuddled with sleep, he blinked. Then it hit him—_These are Zelda's fingers!_ His stomach dropped. _How did this happen? Why am I holding Zelda's hand? _He ogled their hands, half mesmerized, half terrified. _If she wakes up and sees this,_ he panicked, _she'll think that I'm the kind of person who takes advantage of girls in their sleep. And yet… I know I didn't do this, at least, consciously…_ He shook his head firmly, ridding himself of that hopeful glimmer of thought. _No. You probably did it in your sleep._ He gently slid his hand out from her, letting her arm fall beside her with a soft thump. Fighting the urge to grab her hand again and savor her touch for just a few more moments,—_then I'll be a real pervert.—_he quickly turned to get ready and leave.

Several hours passed before Zelda arose. She blinked blearily—by then, the sun was already streaming through the window, and onto her face. Reluctant to move, she groaned and buried her head into the pillow. _Another long day of nobles, conferences, and negotiations,_ she though churlishly. _At least my dream was nice…_ Zelda lay still and tried to recall the events that had played out in her mind. _There was a man named Link… and I went to his cottage._ Zelda sighed. _It was really realistic, too… It's a shame that reality isn't half as interesting. _She swing her feet over her bed, and out of a force of habit, padded over to the area where her wash basin would be.

She dipped her fingers in the familiar motion, but her hands did not emerge wet. She blinked. _How did the wash basin elude me?_ She peered at what should have been a wash basin, but was instead a window. She glanced over her shoulder, confused. It took a moment for her to realize where she was—_It hadn't been a dream!_ Zelda laughed with relief, and felt a bubble of happiness swell within her chest. _Then—_she started, realizing—_where is Link?_ She walked over to the bed and pressed her palms to the space where he had slept next to her. It was cool. She noted this and wondered if he was in a different room. On the opposite wall stood a lone door, so she headed towards it, hoping to find Link. She eased the door open, and peered through the doorway.

It was empty. In the room were a couple of cupboards a small wooden table, and several carved chairs. _This must be the kitchen, _she thought._ I wonder if he built this himself?_ She brushed a hand over the rustic chairs, entranced. A small piece of paper lying on the table caught her eye, so she picked it up. It was a note, and it read:

_Good morning, Zel,_

_ In the cupboards is some food. It's not much, and I don't know if you'll like it, but you should probably eat something. If you can't find anything you like, go to Saria's. I won't be back until nightfall (I have a bust day on the ranch), so you should explore the village if you get bored._

_ Saria's house is the cottage across from ours. It has a lot of flowers by the windows. Actually, it doesn't really matter whose cottage you go into because they'll all probably be delighted to have you, so feel free to get lost. Just don't leave the outskirts… it's easy to get lost in the woods. Besides, you've been gone from the castle for a while now, so I wouldn't be surprised if the King sent out a search party._

_ Sorry I'm not here to show you around. I'd like to show you the Great Deku Tree sometime… I'll try to finish work as soon as possible._

_Link_

Zelda smiled, and traced a finger over the last word of the letter. Link. She folded the notes gingerly and slipped it into one of her dress's pockets. _I doubt my father or his men will find me here. In any case, I should tell Link about my situation… but I don't think he'll take the idea of me getting married too lightly. _She sighed. Her life in Hyrule had seemed so far away for an instant, living in this enchanted forest. She dreaded the day she would have to return to her duties. _Enough,_ she chastised herself,_ live in the present. The day you must return is yet to come._ Remembering Link's instructions, she strode over to a cupboard, and looked inside to find something to break her fast.

Inside the cupboard was a dark loaf of bread, some cheese, and a jug of milk. She pulled out the contents, arrange them on the table, and seated herself on one of the chairs. As she surveyed her meal, she could not help but grin ruefully when she imagined what her father would have said had he been there. She could faintly head his deep boom: _Commoner's food! Zelda, you taint your royal lips with such atrocities!_ Zelda, however, was of a different opinion. As a young girl, she had envied the children of the streets—they laughed and ran freely from vendor to vendor, eating one-rupee foods in passing whims. Dinner at the castle was a stuffy affair, with too many different forks and spoons and fancy names. She relished the opportunity that sat before her. She pondered about the day, and delicately picked at her food. _The food is simple,_ she though, _but refreshing._

When she finished, she brushed off the crumbs that had fallen onto her lap, and cleared the table. When the last morsel had been swiped off the tabletop, a knock sounded from the front door. _A visitor?_

"Who is it?" Zelda called out, "Link isn't home right now."

A muffled voice spoke from behind the door. "It's Saria."

"Oh!" Zelda said, flustered. She flitted to the door and rushed to admit Saria. She pulled at the handle, and the door swung open. Saria stood at the entrance, green and wise as ever. "I was actually going to visit _you,_" Zelda muttered, slightly embarrassed, "but I guess you saved me the trouble of finding my way." Saria smiled. "Link told me this morning to expect you, actually. But it's been a while-  
she glanced up at the sun, which was now at its zenith, "—and I was worried that you might've gotten lost. These woods are not a place to wander in…" Zelda shivered.

Saria shook her head. "But never mind that. I actually needed to talk to you. Do you mind if I come in?" Zelda nodded. "It's not my home, but I doubt Link would mind. Come in." Saria slipped through the doorway, and seated herself on one of the carved chairs. Zelda shut the door behind her and imitated Saria, waiting for her to speak. A pregnant silence filled the air, expanding as the seconds dwindled by. Zelda assumed that Saria was choosing her words, for she stared deep into her palms. Saria took a deep breath.

"Zelda." Zelda looked up sharply at the sound of her name, and waited for Saria to continue. "It's been a while since Link has been so happy. This morning… he practically coerced me into seeing you. Of course, I did want to… but I've never seen him so enthusiastic. Link is very concerned about your comfort here in Kokiri." Zelda laughed. "I'm at home here… more so that my real come. He shouldn't worry so…" Zelda looked up at the ceiling. "I actually wish… that it could be like this forever."

"I'm glad that you feel that way, but… That's not what I mean." Saria fell silent once more, and mulled her thoughts over. "What I'm trying to say is that seven years without you really drained Link. Now that you're back… He's overjoyed. I don't know if you'll ever know how much he really loves you, Zelda. Link and I have been friends for a long time—since he was a child. I, of course, remain a child, so it's understandable if you can't take me seriously… but that's besides the point. When he was younger, Link liked to explore Hyrule marketplace—and the castle too, I suppose—because one day he came back clutching an ocarina."

Zelda froze. "Was… was it a blue ocarina? With a band of gold outlining the mouthpiece and the royal insignia? The one he played out in the meadow?" Saria dipper her head. "The very one… Ever since that day, Link was a changed person. I asked where he got the ocarina from, and he said, 'From the girl I'm going to marry.' Of course, I didn't believe him at the time, but I began to notice changes in his behavior. He carried that ocarina around everywhere… in the mornings, we Kokiri would wake up to the same tune he played yesterday in the fields, and at night, he would clamber onto his roof, stare at the moon, and play that same song over and over again. The other children would beg anf beckon him to and run amongst the branches, but he would shake his head firmly and stay put. 'I have to practice this song,' he would say. 'I have to. I have to.' We were all so very confused… We all wondere''who was this girl who changed our friend? But no matter how many times we asked for a name—wheedled, interrogated, cajoled—he refused flatly. 'I'm not allowed to talk about it. I can't tell you her name.'" A solitary tear ran down Zelda's pale cheek. "I didn't know," she murmured, stricken. "I was the one who told him to practice it. And I told him not to tell anyone my name. I was afraid I would get in trouble. I was a young girl… I didn't know he would take it so seriously."

"Understandable," Saria said consolingly, "but it happened nevertheless. I even… one day, when I came over to visit him, he didn't answer the door. I went in anyway, because we were so close. Even though it was well into the morning, he was still fast asleep… He was exhausted because he spent all of the previous night playing that same ditty, over and over and over again. I pitied him, and thought that I ought to make him more comfortable. I pulled the covers over him a little more securely, and fluffed the pillow under his head. But as I was touching the pillow, I felt my fingers brush something hard. Curious, I pulled out the object—it was the ocarina. It was only then that I realized that he slept with it under his pillow… I was baffled. Who could this girl be? Link was so determine, so dedicated…

"And then you came yesterday. The moment I saw you riding with him, and the way he so adoringly gazed at you, I knew. This, I knew, was the girl. The girl who transformed Link and turned him into a man. Zelda, do you not see the way he cherishes you so? There is nothing he would not do for you…" Saria reached forward and clasped Zelda's hands. "Zelda, you mustn't leave him. Do you understand? The seven years he endures without you nearly killed him. I know that you are royalty, but… the moment you leave, Link will be no more. He will be heartbroken, shattered, and ruined. You mean the world to him."

A chill ran down Zelda's spine. Saria's blazing eyes seemed to bore holes into her soul. Moved emotionally, but terrified into stillness, she whispered through barely moving lips. "Then you know? About the ball?" Saria nodded, her face grave. "I know. I am a Sage… Forgive me for boasting, but little escapes my knowledge."

Zelda digested her words. "You are a Sage…" Her words were mensive. "You are a Sage!" She leaned forward, and her words were rushed and desperate. "You are a Sage—then tell me what I must do. Should I withhold the details? That I must be married to a person there? Or should I bring Link to the ball, introduce him to my father, and hope for the best? I have known Link but for a couple days… and yet…" Zelda's cheeks grew mottled. "When I see how much he loves me, I cannot help but fall in love myself. I do no want to be married off to another… a person that will not show me the same affection."

Saria nodded in agreement. "And that is how it should be. And that is how it should be…" Saria released Zelda's hands, and rested her chin on her fists. She closed her fists. "So you are determined as well… You are fit for this task. You must tell him about the ball… in full detail." The eyes flickered open, revealing the bright emerald orbs. "Yes. You must tell him that the ball—which takes place in two days—and explain to him what your father intends to do." Zelda waited for further instructions, but none came. She blinked. "Is that it? What should I do about it after I tell him?"

A small smile curved Saria's lips. "Absolutely nothing." Zelda blinked again.

"I believe Link will figure out how to resolve this dilemma… He is particularly adept. Just do not tarry in doing your part." She rose and headed towards the door. "Wait!" Zelda stood after her, arm outstretched. "How can he solve this alone? Saria!" Saria pauled, and Zelda hung her head. "Saria," she whispered desperately, "he is facing the King. He may be the Hero of Time, but my father… My father is a man of great influence." Saria looked over her shoulder to gaze as Zelda. "Do not worry, Princess. He will." Without another word, she stepped into the sunlight, and shut the door behind her.

It was minutes after the sound of the door shutting faded that Zelda realized that her hand was still in the air. She let it drop to her side, and frowned. _I guess the only thing I can do now is wait. _Suddenly overcome with apprehension, she sank back into her seat. She crossed her arms for comfort and lay her head on top of a hand. _I'll tell him as soon as he gets back…_ Zelda closed her eyes, and drifted away into unconsciousness.

The door swung in, and loud footfalls sounded throughout the kitchen. Zelda jerked her head up. "Wha—?" She looked in the direction of the noise, and as her eyes passed the window, she noticed that the sky was a dark blue. Darkness enveloped the cottage, and she could barely make out the broad, shadowy figure that stood before her. She froze, racked with fear. "Father?" Her voice trembled.

"Father? Zelda—" the familiar voice laughed. "Zelda, have you been sleeping?" A small hiss sounded—the person—unmistakably male—was lighting a match. Zelda watched in trepidation as a disembodied hand guided the match to the dim fireplace. The math fell in, and within seconds, a fire danced before their eyes. Light illuminated the cottage, revealing the man to be Link. Zelda sighed in relief, and stood. "It's you, thank Nayru. How was your day?" Link beamed and took a seat next to her. "Busy, but bearable. It's great to be home, though." He paused. "It's a nice feeling to know that someone will be waiting for you." Link looked back at the door and frowned. "Why were you so worried though? There's no one in Kokiri that will harm you."

_Din's fire, _Zelda thought. _He's not giving me any time to beat around the bush! _Zelda sucked in her lips, and sat back down. She put a hand over his, and squeezed his fingers. "There's something I have to tell you." Link eyed her nervously. "Is it bad?"

Zelda grimaced, and Link sighed. "Alright," he said. "Tell me." Zelda looked down at her lap. "I don't know where to begin, really… But…" She shook her head and smiled slightly. "I'll start off with the good news. Good news: I love being here. I don't think I've ever felt so relaxed anywhere else… I want to stay here forever… with you." Link's face broke into a grin. "Really? That's such a relief… I was worried that you might think Kokiri was boring…" Zelda cut him off, determined to follow Saria's instructions.

"You forgot; I also have bad news. Link… I'm worried that I might not be able to stay here for very long. In fact, I may have to leave within a few days… by force." Link's smile faltered. "But—what do you mean? We just got here!" Zelda bit her lip, unsure on how to continue. "I know, Link, I know—I want to be here—with you!—like this, but… You see, there's a ball in two days." Link frowned. "A ball? What's so important about that?" Zelda nodded. "I see where you're coming from; most balls aren't very important. But this ball is in celebration of Ganandorf's defeat. And… I'm turning eighteen soon, remember? That means I'll have to be married off soon…" Zelda felt Link's hand stiffen beneath hers. "I'm supposed to find a prince there that I want to marry, and arrange a marriage the very same day… So my father is probably desperately searching the lands for me. If he finds me… I'll have to leave and get married… which means I can't be here with you." She looked up at his face, and was terrified to see that his face was dark and stormy. His visage was hawk-like, even angry. Zelda drew back, scared. "I didn't want it to turn out like this, I promise! I—I love living with you, I swear—"

Link stood up swiftly, knocking over his chair. Zelda jumped slightly. "L-Link?" Link clentched and uncurled his fists, the leather of his glove rubbing loudly. Zelda noticed that he was shaking slightly. "Zelda." His was low, barely audible. "Zelda… I won't let the King take you away, nor will I stand and watch as he marries you off to some—some _stranger." _He spat out the last word, as if it was offensive. "I will not lost you." He whirled around brusquely and dashed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

"Link," Zelda cried desperately "Link, wait!" She made to chase after him, but was stopped by a though—she did not know her way around Kokiri, even when the sun was out. In this darkness… there was no way that she would be able to find him now. She collapsed onto the cottage floor, defeated. Devastated, she closed her eyes and let herself go limp. _Saria… _Zelda cast out a prayer to the Sage. _'O Great Sage… I have done my part, as you told me to. I followed your word, but only drove him away. I cannot help but wonder… have I done my part correctly?_

**Whew! That one took a while… How was it? Please rate and review—I love feedback.**

**-evett.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Zelda blinked blearily, her focus throbbing as her eyelashes fluttered across her field of vision. As she exhaled, dust flew up in flumes across her face. _Where am I?_ As her vision steadied, she could make out the finest details of something worn and wooden. The brown and beige flecks in front of her seemed to be frozen in some sort of a color splashed battle, with different tones of fawn and taupe speckled across the—_floor?_

Zelda put her palms to the ground beneath her and pushed herself upright. She surveyed the hard floor under her with mixed emotions—although she would not admit it, there was a bit of mild surprise mingled in with her amusement. Her humor was short lived, however, as she soon realized why she was on the floor in the first place. The events of the previous night repeatedly flashed across her mind, and she was consumed by guilt and frustration at her helplessness. Saria's face peered earnestly at her from the darkness of her mind… Link's angry footfalls resounded in her ears… and worst of all; Link's hurt, hurt expression hovered before her eyes…

She clenched her palms. _He probably won't come home,_ she realized. _If I want to apologize to him, I'll have to find him. I should ask Saria where he might have gone; he probably talked to her last night…_

She remembered the instructions from Link's letter from the previous morning—with a pang of regret—and strode purposefully towards the cottage directly across from hers. Without bothering to wonder whether Saria was awake or not, she pounded on the door. "Saria? Are you there? It's Zeld—"

The door flew open, and female figure made to step across the threshold. "Oh, good, Saria, it's you. I did what you said, but—"

"Foolish girl, I am not Saria," the girl said haughtily, "And I thought you were the one who bore the Triforce of Wisdom?" Slightly shocked, Zelda gazed into the girl's face. Indeed, it was not Saria; this girl had brown hair, and her nose was slightly upturned. The girl smirked. "Are you surprised, Princess, that he ran away from you? It does not astonish me—you could barely hold onto your own kingdom, if I might remind you…"

Zelda bristled at the insult. She immediately distrusted this person, but bit back the insults she longed to fling at her. It was with great restraint that she kept the venom out of her voice and managed to spit, "who are you?" The girl blinked, feigning innocence. "Why, I am but a mere Ordonian… much, much, lower than you… My Lady." Zelda snarled. "Enough! Tell me your name!"

The girl smirked. "Follow me. I will tell you." She walked proudly past Zelda—and into Link's house. Zelda trembled with fury—_who does this girl think she is?_ Nevertheless, her curiosity won in the battle of her emotions, and she ran towards Link's house. When she entered, she found the girl waiting by the doorway, a mocking smile carved upon her lips. The girl moved in close. Zelda, slightly shocked at being accosted in such a way, remained rooted upon the spot—they were nose to nose, and Zelda could count her eyelashes. The girl's eyes bore a hatred that seemed to burn into Zelda's mind. The girl torqued her head in an oddly serpentine, seductive manner, never breaking eye contact.

"I am Ilia," she hissed. "And I am not much different from you…" She jerked her head back, turned around, and plopped herself on the bed. Zelda, overwhelmingly relieved by the distance, did not even register that Ilia's rude action.

The captivating quality of her voice never wavered. "I used to be close with Link as well, you know. Both of us were childhood friends… both of us lost him to some great adventure… both of us lost our memories… both of us got him back… but both of us want to win." She cocked her neck, and her laughing eyes riveted Zelda to the spot. She patted the bed underneath her, rubbing the bed sheet in a circular motion. "I heard you fainted when you got here… and that he took you on his bed… and that you shared a bed together."

Ilia rose from the bed, and approached Zelda yet again. When they were face to face, Ilia put her lips a fraction of an inch from Zelda's ear. Still unable to move, Zelda could only see Ilia's face in the corner of her eye, a quivering blur that refused to sharpen. She felt Ilia's soft breath on her ear as the girl derisively hissed, "… but do not think yourself to be so special. I once got hurt when we were in Ordon. He was there, and carried me all the way to his house… I've been on that bed, too, you know."

Ilia's last words seemed to jerk Zelda from her spell. Nearly blind with rage, she lashed out, and clutched a fistful of Ilia's shirt. She pulled Ilia closer, who looked frightened at Zelda's sudden ferocity. Triumphant that she had finally gained the upper hand, she tightened her grip. The neck of Ilia's shirt began to tighten around her neck, and Ilia began to splutter.

"No-, no—", Ilia struggled to choke out a protest. Zelda, too overcome with anger and frustration, refused to let her quarry go so easily. She pulled Ilia in closer, and with her free hand, forcefully pushed Ilia's chin up so that the girl could not avoid looking into her eyes. Ilia's eyes bulged and rolled in fear, and she flailed in an attempt to release herself from Zelda's grip. Zelda anticipated this, however, and pushed Ilia into a wall, pinning her arms behind her back. Zelda felt a heat rise up from within her, a fury that longed to burst out from captivity. Suddenly, the hand grabbing Ilia's chin tensed and twitched, and a golden light erupted out from the back of her hand. Three glowing triangles blazed—a pure, golden beacon on Zelda's hand. Zelda turned her hand around so that it burned blindingly into Ilia's eyes, and hissed, "Did you doubt me, girl? I am the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom." Howling with pain at the stinging light, Ilia clamped her eyes shut. Even in the dominating gold light that illuminated them, Zelda could see that blotches of color that had started to rise in Ilia's face. Zelda kicked the door open, and let her drop to the ground. Ilia lay slumped on the ground, clutching at her neck and gasping.

"Do not come back," was all that Zelda said. She slammed the door and paced around the room, too angry to sit down. The light of the Triforce had died down, but she could still hear the blood pounding in her ears. She knew that at this point, she would not be able to regain her composure until she had found Link. She pounded a fist against a wall, racked with a mind-consuming frustration. _He's too angry to come back here, that's for sure. If he was angry, however, he would do something reckless…_ Saria's words from their previous conversation seemed to ring out from her memory. _"The woods are not a place to wander in," _Saria had said. Saria had treated the topic with caution, and seemed to even be frightened of the woods… _ Link was furious last night,_ Zelda recalled. _He probably wanted to lose himself for a moment…_ Zelda cursed. Somehow, her heart knew that the Lost Woods would be where she could find him.

She ran out the door—Ilia was gone—and flew past the many children outside. Some called to her, asking her where she was headed, but paid them no attention. She was impervious to their worried cries, completely focused on finding Link. She raced down the trailing path as fast as her feet would carry her, and stopped at a miniature sign, obviously built with the Kokiri's height in mind. She bent down and read, "The Lost Woods—Beware!" She looked at the forest past the sign, and gulped. The entrance to the woods was dark, gaping, and vast, like a tube that threatened to swallow all possible sources of light. She wrangled with her fears—and for one second, thought of going back—but managed to wrest down the monsters of her mind. With an air of determination, she allowed herself to be consumed by the darkness.

The Lost Woods were eerie and chilly. Zelda thought that had the forest been completely silent, she would have been frightened—but the haunting melody that played in the distance did not ease her discomfort. She heard the music from the west, and stood still, undecided—_should I follow it, or run away from it? It might be Link playing…_ Finding solace in this thought, she headed west, but found that many more paths lay ahead of her. The trees grew knotted, denser, and darker, and seemed to reach out towards her. When the wind whipped by their branches, they seemed to be beseeching Zelda to come and be one of them. Panic coursed through her veins, and she didn't know what direction to go. She ran blindly towards to the source of the music, letting instinct instruct her rather than rationale. The music grew louder and louder, and she finally entered a large clearing: a small figure playing a flute danced upon a stump. The figure turned at the sound of her footsteps, and Zelda recoiled in shock: the person had no face. Instead, two red eyes glowed from a darkness where his head should have been, and his clothes—which where strips of rags—rattled in the wind. "Wh—who are you?" she asked, slightly repulsed, "and where is Link?" The figure cackled, and continued to dance merrily, hopping from foot to foot as lightly as a sparrow would. The melody he played seemed to mock her, and Zelda's desperation heightened. She took a step forward, and asked the same question.

As Zelda approached closer and closer, the figure shrunk back. When he finally stood at the edge of the trunk, he looked behind him, gave another odd titter, and back flipped into the darkness. Zelda ran after him, frantic and desperate for an answer. As she looked beyond the stump, she could make out a small gap that existed in the forest wall—the faceless boy must have gone through there! She dropped to her knees and crawled through the tight space. The crawl space, much to her surprise, was long, and as she neared the other side, the same music grew louder and louder. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she could tell that the music seemed slightly different. With some trepidation, she exited the tunnel, and got to her feet.

In front of her was yet another clearing, but this clearing was much brighter. The foliage was greener and brighter, and she noted that more light motes buzzed around here. In the center of the clearing sat a man, barely discernable in the forest, as he was clad in an emerald garb. Zelda nearly collapsed with relief.

"Link!", Zelda cried, running forward. "There you are!" As she neared him, a sense of recklessness coursed through her, and all of her emotions throughout the day seemed to replay: her guilt, her anger at Ilia, her fear-and she abandoned all reason. Link jerked with surprise and dropped something—Zelda's ocarina. He turned around and found himself face to face with Zelda, who, although she was already so close, drew nearer and nearer, and suddenly the gap between them didn't exist anymore. Link felt Zelda's hands in his hair, and something warm and soft on his mouth. It didn't make sense. They were much too close. He tried to warn Zelda, that something was wrong, but it seemed as though his lips were occupied…

…

Link pulled back, his mind reeling with shock. "Zelda?" he gasped, "what—what's gotten into you?" Zelda didn't answer, but instead buried her head in his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Link," she sobbed. "I didn't mean to upset you, but I didn't know how to tell you otherwise!" Link sighed, and returned the embrace. Holding Zelda tight, he murmured, "You shouldn't have come here… it's easy to get lost here, you know." Zelda looked into his eyes. "That's exactly why I came. I knew you would be here. And if I got lost… I knew you would find me."

Link laughed. Zelda looked up hopefully at the noise. "You're not mad at me still, are you Link?" Link smiled and put his face close to hers. "No," he said regretfully, "I can never stay mad at you for long." He tilted his head slightly and moved in closer to her. As she reached up to join her, and before their lips met, he whispered, "I know how to solve this, Zelda."

**Wow! I'm really sorry this one took such a long time to write. It's September again, and as we all know, that means that school has started. School work has been keeping me from writing (although I will admit that I've been spending a lot of my free time playing LoZ TP, haha. It's so good, it's almost unbelievable.), and probably will continue to slow me down during the year. I'll do my best to update frequently.**

**Thanks for reading! (and don't forget to rate and review)**

**-evett.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Zelda slipped a hand through Link's, and leaned in to peck his lips. Link smiled, remembering the last he felt her thin fingers intertwined with his. This time, he had no intention of releasing her; he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and tried to convey his remorse and guilt.

"I'm sorry about before," he muttered shyly. "It's just… ". Link trailed off, looked up at the glimmering canopy above them, and scratched his head with a free hand. "…I guess I'm just extra-protective of you. Thanks for coming to find me."

The princess brushed a stray hair off of his forehead with a small laugh. "I know you are, Link. That's why you spend all of your lifetimes chasing after me, isn't it? Your previous lives have… your future reincarnations will… and you are." Link pulled back and grinned. "And _you_, Princess, have spent all your lives making me run around! You get yourself kidnapped on purpose and twiddle your thumbs while I hack at Chus and Lizalfos!"

Zelda put her hands on her hips in mock-offense. "I would have you know that it's hard work, being kidnapped. I have to wait there for ages and ages while Ganandorf makes obscene jokes! Most of them start with, 'Why did the moblin cross the bridge…' How amusing do you think that is?" Link laughed, but soon grew serious. He edged back towards Zelda and cupped her face. His clear blue eyes were hard and blazing—so intense that Zelda looked down at her lap. "That's not the real reason why I spend every life trying to save you," Link said truthfully. "It's because I love you." Zelda smiled into her hair, which had cascaded in an elegant curtain around her face.

"And I you," Zelda whispered.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

When they arrived back at the village, it was well into the day. The sun was barely visible behind the edge of the tree tips, and only the longest fingers of light managed to illuminate the houses. Link thought the visage was scenic, and turned to comment on the brilliance of the setting sun, but to his consternation, Zelda wore a frown. "What is it?" Link asked. "Why are you unhappy?"

Zelda bit her lip and sighed. "The setting sun is indeed breathtaking to behold… but its coming is another day come and gone. Do you know what this means?" Realization dawned over him, and Link felt a wave of pity wash over him. "Zelda…," he started soothingly, "Yes, it does mean that the ball is one day closer, but you are safe here! How will the King ever find you in such an isolated place? Kokiri is deep at the heart of the forest. Only those who have been here previously will ever know how to relocate it." Link hooked her in with an arm. "I promise."

Even so, Link couldn't help but notice, that, even at dinner, Zelda was particularly quiet. "Is the food alright?" Zelda jerked out of her reverie, and put her spoon down. She realized that she had been absent mindedly playing with her Ordonian pumpkin soup, and gave a small laugh. "I'm fine, and the food is good. I guess I just am a little out of it."

Link smirked. "You mean something's bothering you," he corrected. "And it's not about the ball. I can tell by your face, Zel. What's wrong?"

Zelda scowled. "How can you tell?" Link shrugged, ladling more of the orange stew into his bowl. "I just can," he said gently. "Tell me what's bothering you." Zelda resumed stirring her own soup in endless circles in an attempt to buy herself some more time. Link raised an eyebrow, and when Zelda felt that it would be inappropriate to continue, she folded her hands in her lap. "Well…" Zelda pursed her lips, wondering how she should address the subject. "Before I left this morning to find you, I… met someone."

Link rolled his eyes and smiled adoringly. "Zelda love, there's no need to be so dramatic. Who did you meet?"

Zelda took a deep breath. "Ilia."

At this name, Zelda had expected Link to suddenly look guilty, furtive, or even try to change the subject. She had expected her worst fears to be confirmed—that the future would be of Link and Ilia, rather than Link and Zelda—but to her surprise, a happy grin spread over Link's face and he said brightly, "Ilia! I like her a lot. How did you find her?"

Zelda spluttered. "Wha—no!" Link looked confused. "What do you mean, 'no'? Ilia is a nice girl. She's one of my childhood friends from Ordon, but she does spend some time in Kokiri every now and then. There's no reason to dislike her."

Zelda's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "So this Ilia… she's only a _friend_, right?"

Link paused as the meaning of her words washed over him. He laughed incredulously. "Are you serious, Zelda? Is this is what this is about? Zelda, you know that I will remain faithful to you always. Always."

Zelda looked down, slightly embarrassed at having let her emotions rule her actions. "Well, in my defense, she did hint at something else. She made it sound as though you two had some sort of previous affair or something."

Link's eyebrows met. "Previous affair? What kind of encounter was this? Tell me what happened." Zelda blushed. She could feel the hot red roses blooming across her face. "Well… she came in and sort of… _challenged_ me. She told me that she was on your bed too, and I uhm…" Zelda swallowed and concentrated on the bowl of soup in front of her, not daring to look up. "I uhm… got mad and… strangled… her…"

Her recount of the day's previous event was met with a shocked silence. When she dared to raise her eyes, she saw that Link's mouth had formed a perfect "O". Link's voice was choked. "So—so that's it? You _killed_ her?" Zelda waved her hands frantically. "No! No, I didn't kill her! I let go before she passed out. She isn't dead."Zelda wrung her hands desperately. "Oh, Link, I'm sorry, it's just that I got so mad and… jealous…"

Link took off his green hat and ran a hand through his ruffled hair, stunned. "Zelda… that sounds awfully uncharacteristic of her… and you, too. Perhaps she is jealous as well. But Zelda—" He bent forward and grabbed her hands. "Don't worry any more. I haven't done _anything_. Ilia is a friend—no, rather a sister—to me. A sister and nothing more. Even if she said such hurtful things to you, you shouldn't have acted so rashly!" His voice adopted a slightly chiding tone. "You're a princess, love. _The_ royal Princess of Hyrule at that! In fact…" Link looked worried. "Ilia also travels to the Hyrule marketplace to sell Ordonian pumpkins and cheese. If you really upset her, she might let something slip the next time she goes to town. If your father were to hear any rumors about your whereabouts… Zelda, I want you to apologize to Ilia tomorrow morning."

Zelda yelped. "Apologize? To her?"

Link nodded firmly. "Yes, Zelda. For your safety—and your status. Don't forget—you are the princess! You have to promise," Link insisted.

Zelda scowled. "Fine," she said reluctantly. "I promise. I will find her first thing tomorrow morning." With a touch of asperity, she added, "If it will please you, I will bend my pride." Link gave a bark of laughter. He got up and picked up their soup bowls. Before he left to put them in the sink, he placed a soft kiss on Zelda's nose. Zelda's countenance relaxed immediately.

"Get some sleep," he said gently. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

**I'm back from the dead! I want to give my biggest apologies to everyone who waited so patiently. Also, I want to thank everyone for the kind, helpful, and inspiring comments. I also regret that this chapter is kind of short… but I felt that it would be better to split the rest of the chapter into more parts than I originally planned.**

**Anyway, please please please leave a comment! (or two.) I'm eager to hear your thoughts. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**-evett.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Haha, oops. It's been a while :P BUT: I will have you know that my laptop keyboard lost its functionality in the "z" and "?" keys… which made even attempting to continue this pretty pointless, considering that Zelda's name begins with, well, z. Anyway, I hope I can make this up to you. Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter Ten

"Zelda, get up. I _know_ you're just pretending to be asleep."

It took all of Zelda's self-control to not jerk with surprise. That was exactly what she had been doing: pretending to be asleep. She rolled over, to find Link smiling his crooked grin, hands on hips. She scowled up at him for knowing what she had been up to; she had hoped to delay this accursed apology. She groaned and threw herself face down into the pillow, avoiding Link's shining blue eyes.

A rueful mutter sounded from the pillow. "How do you know everything about me?"

Link's eyes gleamed. "You flatter me, love. I don't know everything about you. For instance, I don't know what ridiculous 'plan B' you're going to use next—whether it be seducing me in an attempt to distract me, or playing mad in an attempt to make me feel bad." He winked. "I also don't know what you ate on the 3rd moon of the last year, how many conversations you've had with your mother in your entire lifetime, or how many—"

Zelda groaned even louder. Suddenly playful, she thrust the pillow out from under her—and into his face. She ran out of bed, her bare feet slapping softly against the wooden floor, and raced downstairs. "Bet you didn't know that!"

Link sprang after her, and overtook her in no time. Boisterously, but gently, he backed her into a wall, placing his mouth inches from hers. He growled, "But I _do _know what this will do to you." He closed the gap between them, nibbling on her lower lip. Zelda gasped soft utterances of submissiveness, and fell limp in his arms.

"I win," Link murmured, pulling back. He wiped his mouth on a sleeve. "Now," he said in an official tone, "we're going to go and find Ilia, and you're going to tell her how very sorry you are. If we don't put this right soon, things could get dramatic." Putting his hands on her shoulders, he steered her towards the stairs and frog marched her into the room.

"Come down when you're done changing," he said before padding back down the stairs.

Zelda shivered. _Ugh, _she thought. _My royal upbringing prevents me from bending my pride so. How embarrassing—the royal princess strikes down the peasant girl—and then must grovel in the dirt as they switch roles._ Resigning herself to her unpleasant future, she peeled off her nightclothes piece by piece, and dressed herself in a similar manner, hoping to further pass time by taking as long as possible.

But it was a warm, mild day, and there is only so much clothes she could wear in that sort of weather. _Besides,_ she thought grimly,_ if she wants me to kneel down, I'd much rather not be wearing my finest garb._

Downstairs, she found Link sitting at the table, with food set out for two. He gestured at the array of cheeses, breads, and fruit in front of him. "Breakfast?"

Zelda's stomach roiled with anxiety. "No thanks," she muttered, shaking her head.

"Then let us be off," he said, pushing his chair back and getting to his feet. He wrapped his hand around hers. "Don't be nervous," he assured her, "Ilia'll take it well. She's nice."

Despite her nerves, Zelda managed to roll her eyes. "Considering that you spent the majority of your life dodging bloodthirsty monsters and other various villains whose sole purpose in life was to have you dead, then well, yes, I suppose Ilia is a very nice girl indeed."

Link bumped her with his shoulder. "Now you're just being silly." Adopting an overly gallant manner, he bowed deep. "If you will give us leave, my Princess, let us venture into the sunlight and go on our way."

Zelda smiled and played the game. Nose in air, she said loftily, "Your chivalry is appreciated, good Sir. I give us leave to venture into the sunlight and go on our way."

And so, as Princess and Sir, they ventured into the sunlight and went on their way.

Xoxoxoxo

The fun, Zelda thought regretfully, wore off quite quickly as Ilia's house came into sight. As Ilia's house ballooned closer and closer, Zelda felt her face flush with heat. In her opinion, they had arrived much too soon. Link, however, seemed to think otherwise. He rapped the door smartly, and waited a few seconds.

There was no response.

Frowning, Link gave the door another few pounds. "Ilia? Can you hear us? It's Link and Zelda! We came to talk!"

From the house came a profound lack of noise.

_Thank the goddesses. She's not here._ Zelda felt a wave of relief wash over her, but was confused by the look of horror that was slowly spreading across Link's face. He looked at the sky above.

"The sun's right overhead," he whispered, face pale. "She never leaves her house at this time of day unless it's market day."

He looked around wildly for a sign of Ilia, but none revealed themselves. By the river, he sighted a pregnant lady clumsily washing clothes, her belly a swollen girth of gestation. "Uli," he called. "Uli! Do you know what day it is?"

Uli looked up from the river, fumbling around her stomach to twist out as much water as she could from a piece of cloth. "The seventh day of the new moon, Link. Why are you still here? It's market day."

"Oh, shit."

Link whipped around grabbed Zelda's hands. "Quick," he said urgently, "We have to find Ilia. Judging by the sun, it's still two hours before Ilia will set up shop. If we hop on Epona and go full speed to Hyrule, we might be able to catch up with her just as she's putting out her wares. Then we can talk to her and you can apologize and placate her, so she won't let anything slip out—"

"Looking for me?" A cool, last voice hissed across the air. Link and Zelda stared in the direction of the voice and found Ilia sitting on a nearby pumpkin, smirking contentedly. She hopped off and stepped lightly towards them. "You know, it's very rude to gossip about people behind their backs." She paused to consider her words. "Although, I suppose you two are exempt. After all, in technical terms, you two were gossiping in front of me."

Zelda could of growled. _Does this wench deign to teach us courtesy? _Link, however, let the slight pass unnoticed. "Ilia!" The word was a rushed, loud gasp. Link stumbled forward and grasped her hands. "Thank the goddesses! We thought you were gone; we thought you were already on your way to Hyrule. But since you're still here, we have something to tell you. Zelda wants to apologize." He turned and motioned for Zelda to come closer. Zelda edged closer distastefully. There was an bitter, acrid taste on her tongue, but she found the sight of Ilia even more vile. _Or bile,_ she thought randomly, unbidden to the situation.

She gritted her teeth and gave a small cursty. "Ilia, I have wrongfully accosted you. I beg your forgiveness." With a disgusted grimace, she stepped back. Link looked relieved, and looked at Ilia pleadingly.

Ilia surveyed the couple before her maliciously. She savored Zelda's chagrin. "Beg my forgiveness…", she mocked slowly, feigning deep thought. "I would… but I'm afraid it's too late for that." Zelda felt a chill go down her spine.

Link wet his lips. "Too late?", he uttered hoarsely. "What does that mean?"

Zelda snarled, outraged. "Indeed! Too late? What in the name of the goddesses does that even mean? Either you accept my apology or you do not!"

Ilia laughed. "Again, Princess, your stupidity causes you to overlook the many possibilities. Nay, there is a reason why I am still in town, as you believe. But rather, I have just returned from town." She cackled. "I left for town yesterday night. I stayed the night at Telma's bar, where many drunk soldiers were downing hot food and ale. I let… a little story _slip_. It was a wonderful little story about a beautiful blonde princess who turned up at the edge of a long forgotten forest."

Zelda felt fear creep into the very pores of her skin. She vaguely felt Link grab her arm. "They loved my little story. They were engrossed. They loved it so much that I was granted entrance to Hyrule Castle itself. Yes… Princess, would you like to see who accompanied me back to humble Kokiri Forest?"

Zelda's blood turned to ice. She heard the nearby cacophony of hooves of brass fanfare. Before she knew it, she found Link and herself surrounded by a circle of snorting white stallions, all seated by silver-clad and steel-equipped soldiers. One of the horsemen stepped forward, a regal red cloak pinned by broach of the royal insignia. A golden crown sat upon his head of white, crisp hair, and an authoritative frown sat atop of an austere beard of a similar color.

_Goddesses,_she thought.

A booming, commanding voice sounded out.

"Zelda."

Zelda looked up and found a familiar, broad-shouldered man looking down at her from miles and miles away.

"Father," she responded.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

**Ack! I'm really sorry about the wait. I hope this chapter was worth it, and I encourage all my readers to check back often, because the final chapter is on its way. Please please please leave a rate or a review… preferably both. Do you guys have any suggestions? Comments? Predictions? Let me know!**

**-evett.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Once again, I apologize. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven**  
**

The King of Hyrule shook his impressive head slowly, surveying his surroundings. His gaze lingered in distaste over the simple cottage houses, the plain green garb of the people, and finally, like a stolid statue, faced his daughter.

"And to think, of all the places you could have stayed in, you chose to hide out in this hovel," he mused. "Is this the company you like to keep?"

Zelda's chin tilted upward. "This place is more home to me than the cold stone walls you kept me in!" She glanced around surreptitiously, hoping to find some break in the wall of gleaming armor to slip through, but to her dismay, none exist. In her peripheral vision, she could see Link doing a similar, silent assessment. They were surrounded completely.

The King gave a dark chuckle. "Is that so, now?" His chuckle grew in a crescendo of noise and intensity, until he finally threw his head back, roaring lustily. He stopped abruptly and jerked the mass of his body towards Zelda so that they were face to face, separated by only a fairy's length of air. The King gave one last snort, releasing a blast of hot, briny air over his daughter's face. Zelda grimaced.

"Ill fate, then, daughter. How unfortunate it is to love one place but to belong—by right—in another," he said solemnly. "You have no choice. Your path was chosen by the gods, and from this point there is only one way forward for you. Attempting to escape your fate—something that was predestined so many lifetimes ago—is beyond anyone's ability, except for the gods', of course." The King's countenance softened. "Daughter, come," he said, extending a massive paw.

Zelda stiffened and withdrew. "Do not pretend to understand," she challenged. "You have been nothing but a king all your life, with nothing but luxuries and servants to grovel at your feet."

"Aa-aaah," the King sighed. He smiled sadly. "Is that what you truly believe, daughter? Yes, I have been King for the entirety of my adult life. I too, like you, have been young and willful and full of dreams. I too, have felt the pangs of youth and passion and desire. I too, was once a boy… before I was King." The King's usually brass voice became barely audible, and Zelda leaned in to catch the thin stream of whispers. "I too, once loved. Before I was King, I knew a woman. I loved her dearly. And she was not your mother."

Zelda's eyes widened, and the King's voice grew tremulous and weak with anguish. "She was young, fair, and pure of heart. Her name was Alanna. There was no other girl that I did ever else desire. My heart was hers, and I did everything I could for her... except for one thing. I did not marry her. I could not. My duties lay elsewhere, and the gods determined that the one I loved was not to be with me."

"Do you see, daughter, what it is to live this life? Do you see what it is to have these duties and commitments? Kingdom—or in your case, princecesshood—is not a luxury to be displayed or flaunted; contrary to your beliefs, it is a sacrifice in which you give up your own life for the good of the many people around you, and for the happiness of the gods and goddesses. There are no such things as personal dreams, hopes, and desires. In this, you must relinquish that which you hold dear to your heart; _to truly live is to give up your own. _You must accept the call of the gods." The King looked away, staring past the tree and into the distance. A solitary diamond ran past the bridge of his nose. "Do you not see, daughter?," he cried, pounding a massive fist into his thigh in a sudden burst of outrage, "If I had the choice to run my own life the way I wanted to, if I had the choice to defy the gods, you would not exist. I would not be king. Hyrule Castle would not be my home. I would be that same boy. I would be… with Alanna." The King's head fell forward, his sharp features obscured by a mane of silver.

The King looked up once more, and Zelda saw that his grey eyes were full of tears. He held out his hand for the last time. "Daughter, your life's story is yet to unfold."

Zelda trembled with emotion. "Father," she mumbled, head bowed, "I have mistaken your character and judgment. Never have I known about your troubled past, nor the great sacrifice you gave up in following the words of the gods. For many years now, I have come to believe that you were a cold statue, heartlessly sitting upon the throne out of vanity, greed, and pride. Today, that notion has been reversed, nullified, and repealed. _Your_ heart is true and kind, and you bear a burden that is only fitting for me to carry henceforth. I accept my duty as Crown Princess of Hyrule, and will not disobey you _or_ the gods. All this that I love"—she motioned at the village behind her—"is not the life that the gods determined for me. From this day, I will be subservient; I will hold for myself no personal dreams, hopes, or desires. I will truly live." She met her father by the eyes, and mirrored his actions, reaching out for his hand. "You understand."

"I do," he murmured gravely, fingers extended.

A third hand, gloved and bearing the Triforce, stopping Zelda from closing the gap from her fingertips and her father's. The King's eyes widened in anger and shock.

"No," Link said, coldly. His blue eyes were ablaze. He grabbed Zelda's wrist and forced it back down by her side. "Your father's story may be true, but he does not understand." Link turned to the King and declared, "If you understood, you would let her go. You would not consign her to this fate and have her happiness torn away from her heart. You would not make her relinquish what she loves. Instead, you would protect her. You would break the cycle of the Kings and Queens, and the Gods and Goddesses. If you understood, you would let her go."

Zelda, seeing the truth in his words, stepped back from the King. The King roared in outrage. "Who do you think you are?"

Link held Zelda's hand, intertwining their fingers. Slowly, he raised his arms, bringing their clasped up like a beacon for all the world to see.

Understanding dawned over the King's face and he reared his horse, unleashing a terrible bellow. "You—," he gasped, "—and you—I will not allow it! A commoner!"

"He's not a commoner, Father," Zelda snapped angrily. "Have the good grace to be humble; Link is the Hero of Time, and he has saved us all once before!"

The King's eyes bulged out of his head. "What nonsense do you blubber, idiot girl, the Hero of Time is nothing but a legend. He died a thousand lifetimes ago, if he even existed at all! I did not raise you so that you could proclaim inane falsehoods to the public!"

Zelda tossed back her hair, preparing for another retort, but Link grabbed her wrist. "Don't," Link muttered, giving a sideways glance at Zelda. "It's no use—no one will understand in this time period." He stepped forward and said with a hint of steel in his voice, "Let her go. You have no choice."

The King laughed maniacally, throwing back his head in violent laughter. "No choice? Not for me, boy, but maybe for you—we'll see how many options you have once this forest is burned down and you are given a public execution in Hyrule Square!" The King's voice grew cold. "There will be no more of this place or this man. Only then will you forget, Zelda."

"Father, no!" Zelda flung herself on her knees. "Please, give me this happiness. Spare his life."

The King of Hyrule looked down at his daughter, face devoid of any emotion. "There is no happiness in this world, daughter."

The King jerked his horse around and barked, "Seize the man! And my daughter! Take them back to the castle and burn down everything. Everything!" The knights closed in on Link and Zelda, shields and swords exposed. The King surveyed the scene, pausing to give Link one last satisfied smirk. "What will you do now, boy?"

Link smiled back. "I will fight you," he said simply.

It was the King's turn to laugh. "Fight me? You mean to _fight me_? With _what_?" The King roared with booming laughter. He eyed Link's sword and fell into even deeper convulsions. "Very well, very well," he said, wiping his mouth. "Have it your way. Men! Halt!" The knights fell back, widening their girth around Link, the King, and Zelda

With a heavy grunt, the King dismounted. "You shall see," he whispered hoarsely, "what happens to those who defy me." With deafening steps, the King slowly advanced, drawing his broadsword with the searing tang of metal scraping on metal. In the light, the sword's inlaid rubies glimmered red, reflecting bloody lights on the armors of the soldier around them. Zelda stared in silent horror: Link remained motionless.

"Well?" The King asked, smiling evilly. "Why don't you draw your own sword and fight me?"

Link stuck his hands in his pockets in apparent ease. "That's because I have a better weapon," he said calmly.

Withdrawing his hands—which were closed—he turned around and bent down in front of Zelda. The King watched silently, perplexed. "Get up," Link murmured. "It's alright." With his left hand, Link took hold of her arm and steadied her to her feet.

Dropping to his own knees, Link held out his right fist, and opened his fingers to reveal two rings. Zelda stared in shock.

"Zelda," he said, staring her in the eyes, "will you be one with me?"

"Yes—yes," she whispered intensely. "I will!" Then, raising her eyes to her father, who stood behind her, she declared, "Yes Link, I will be one with you!"

"_They defy me!_" The king screeched in fear and anger. "Seize them! _Seize them!_ I don't care if you kill them, just bring them to me!"

Link smiled at Zelda ruefully before scrambling to his feet. "Looks like the wedding procession will have to take place elsewhere, Princess," he muttered. "Now run!" Grabbing his sword by the hilt, he jerked it out of his scabbard and parried the blow of the nearest soldier. Seeing a break in the lines, he pushed Zelda through it, yelling, "Get Epona! Don't stop! Just keep running!"

Zelda stumbled through the gap, fumbling at her dresstails. Shoving past a Hyrule shield, she broke free of the fight and ran pell-mell through Karkariko Village, neither sure of where Epona was nor how to go about finding her.

* * *

Link took out the first wave of men with ease. Their movements were slow, their experience little, and it took little but a dodge, a roll, and a silencing thrust to halt their actions forever. Link worked in that fashion for a while—duck, dash, stab, duck, dash, stab—until the first wave of men were completely fallen. To his dismay, however, the King sent forth a second wave, and Link felt, for the first time, a sense of hopelessness.

The second wave was no more experienced or skillful than their fallen predecessors, but Link knew that he was running out of energy. The pattern was no longer duck, dash, stab, as he had not the strength to sustain the motions for the next two hundred men. Instead, he found that as his senses dulled, he had not the time nor reactions to move about as quickly, and found himself defending more than he was fighting. The blows of the men felt heavier, and every time he raised his shield to defend himself, he felt as though a boulder had fallen on his shoulder. His calves burned, and he grew careless; he earned a nick here, a scratch here, but his weariness was so great that the pain meant little to him. Slash, slash, defend was all he knew. That and defend, slash, slash. As he beat down the last man, a sense of dread fell over him. The sweat beading on his forehead and clinging to his hair trickled down his chin, and even in his dull state of exhaustion knew that it would be foolish to hope that he could make it through a third procession of men. Even more foolish to hope that the King _didn't_ have a third procession of men.

Link stumbled and collapsed on the floor. _Shit,_ he thought, _I'm done._

The King watched with satisfaction as the man in green slowed from a quick, lethal trot to a trudging, desperate crawl. Two waves of men was a heavy price for his enemy's weakness, but it was lives well spent. Now he could finish off the green vermin without resistance.

He gave the command to stop. "Halt."

Drawing his sword with exaggerated and excessive slowness, allowing the metal to grind its screeching song, he swung it in dull _lub, lubs_ around his head. He loved that noise. It was the noise of imminent death, sure to come and unavoidable. He stopped in front of the fallen man, pausing to cherish this moment of intense victory. He raised his sword high. "Any last words?"

Link saw two immense feet stop before him, and stared up at the King.

"Like hell he does," said a voice, "and that's _goodbye_."

Through blurred vision, Link saw the world and King and men sink below him, and a hand grabbed his back. Coming to his senses, he scrambled over the side of _something—_and found himself on the back of Epona, bewildered.

"Zelda?"

"Yes, Link, now get in front of me. We have to get out of here, now!" Zelda's bright eyes floated in front of him. The world was jerking. He was seeing in two. _Epona must be running_, he thought vaguely.

"Link, back to the world!"

"Uhh—" Link shook his head vigorously. Zelda was in front of him, staring back in concern.

"Can you hear me?" she asked.

"Sorry," was all he said. Gently, he maneuvered himself so that he was in the front, reins safely in his grasp. "Run, Epona, run," he urged, "they're right behind us!" An odd thought struck him. "Zelda, how _did _you find Epona?"

Despite the situation, Zelda laughed. "It took a while," she said apologetically. "The only place I knew to go to was your house. Somehow, it occurred to me to use the ocarina, and I used it to summon Epona."

Link nodded silently. "You did well," he said, and turned back around to steer Epona.

Zelda looked back; the men were far behind. "Link," she asked gently, "where to now?"

To her surprise, Link swung himself around entirely so that he was riding Epona backwards. "Zelda," he said seriously, "I'm going to ask you this once more." He reached back into his pocket and pulled out the rings.

In the dimming light, Zelda examined them carefully. They were wooden, she could tell, but the material seemed ancient and mystical. They were carved with intricate branches and leaves, and the detail on the minute rings astounded her. Link picked up the larger of the two and placed it on his own finger. He held up the thinner one.

"Will you be one with me?"

Zelda met his eyes. They were grave, and she knew that the words had some deeper, more consequential meaning. But it didn't matter; this was who she wanted to be with.

"I will."

Link nodded, and slipped the ring onto her corresponding finger. Turning around, he said in a sad, muted voice, "Then we have but one place left to go to."

* * *

**Ahhhhh it's been. Forever. Haha, I'm sorry for putting it off until forever. Just got a computer that finally types properly (so I don't have to copy and paste Z's and ?'s off of Wikipedia pages) SO I decided to finish the second to last chapter of this page.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**evett.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As they rode on in silence, Zelda's mind frothed in a confused rage of emotions. Periodically, she glanced down at her hands to admire the thin band on her ring finger that reminded her of the undying love Link had for her, which sent bubbles of happiness into her chest. And yet her mind roiled with confusion and sadness. She looked up at the back of her beloved, which was rigid with fear, anger, and regret. Why was Link so solemn? Where were they going? And even through the haze of her dazed mind, distorted images of her father's anguished face drifted before her eyes. She shuddered as she remembered the rage in which her own father tried to destroy his own daughter and her love. _I wonder if the story he fed me was even true. _She felt a choking bubble rising up in her throat. _How cold the years of kingdom have turned my own father_, she mourned. _He didn't even think twice about sparing his own daughter's life..._

The steady drumming of Epona's hooves on the world below became too much for Zelda to bear. Her nerves were jumping, her mind too distorted, and her heart too full of love, pain, fear. She needed to hear Link's voice. Tentatively, she reached out and placed her hands gently on the small of Link's back. The muscles there were taut and tense, and Zelda knew that Link too was consumed by the same anxiety that gnawed at the bottom of her stomach. Zelda leaned forward and rested her chin on his shoulder, feeling the wind rushing past his hair and onto her face.

"Link," Zelda murmured, "where are we going? The soldiers are far behind us."

Link started. "Oh-" He glanced behind him to confirm her statement, and in the brief moment that his face was angled backwards, Zelda felt her heart jump with love. "Epona, Epona," Link whispered, gently tugging at the reins. Epona rocked to a stop, and Link slid off, staring into the distance. They were in a calm, windless clearing, far removed from society. After a few moments of silence, Link turned to Zelda and held out his hand, never taking his eyes off of her. Gripping it tightly, she slid off Epona's sleek back and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You saved me," Zelda said simply.

Link's response was just as simple. Using his ringed finger to tilt back her chin, he replied, "Because you are a part of me." Zelda felt the wind rush out of her chest as she rushed up to meet his lips, the rest of the world melted away as she ran her fingers through the hair of her beloved. Vaguely, she felt Link's hands grasp her lower back, but was too focused on the present task at hand to give it much mind.

Today was different. Most of their embraces had been soft and slow, but some internal cue had switched off all notion of restraint in their minds. Today, Zelda wanted Link to know she loved him. Today, she wanted to give him her love in ways she did and didn't know. On any other given day, Zelda would have reflected on such internal lust with embarrassment and shame, but today she growled with her hunger. The need and desire to complete her love ravaged holes in the deeper crevices of her body, and her breathing grew ragged and hitched. Link's actions mirrored hers, and Zelda knew it wasn't long before they would succumb to their innate urges. Zelda felt Link's body stiffen against hers and smiled into their next kiss. Eyes still closed, she broke off and whispered. "Link, I want you to love me."

Link cupped her face in firm hands and bent down so that they were staring eye to eye. Bright eyes blazing, he whispered in between pants, "I will always love you, Zelda. _Always_." Zelda moved in closer, seeking to bridge the gap between them, but Link grabbed her shoulders at arm's length, startling her. "Wait," he interjected. Zelda froze, eyes wide open.

"Link?"

Link gazed at her solemnly, his heart ready to burst. "Zelda, I need you to know something first."

Zelda nodded dumbly, perplexed. "I need you to know what it'll mean for us to be together. I don't want anything that happens to be rushed. I need to to know what today will be." Zelda waited silently for him to continue. Link let go of her shoulders and stared past her into the sky. "Your father is still looking after us. Judging by his character, he will not rest until he has both of us under his mercy. At that point, he will only provide us with slow and painful punishments." Link wrapped Zelda into his arms and whispered into her hair. "It's true that we could spend the rest of our lives lurking in the shadows of Hyrule, avoiding persecution, but that's not the life I want for you. I refuse to let you live in fear. That's why tomorrow, we will leave for a place far away from here. Tomorrow, we will leave behind Hyrule, and life as you know it. In essence, today is our last day and Link and Zelda."

Zelda opened her mouth, confused. "What do you mean? Where are we... going?"

Link shook his head. "It will make more sense tomorrow. Just... I need you to want it. I will not force anything on you for the sake of our lack of future, and I don't want to you feel that anything that happens was rushed by fate. I need you to want this."

Zelda nodded slowly, wrapping her arms around his neck. Before they met, she whispered softly, "If it is tomorrow you fear so, then let us live in today."

The hunger inside her re-ignited, but their movements, although just as passionate, were sadder, more meaningful, and more deliberate. The darkness of the forest engulfed them, and she focused on the heat that was Link's body, hands, and love. As Link's hands roamed down the length of her body, and she pulled him in closer, scrabbling at the buttons to feel the hardness underneath. Link's fingers did a similar dance, ripping away frantically at the seams of her dress. It saddened Zelda to realize that the desire behind their actions were fueled by the mad rush of desperation. She tried to forget the imminent future and focus on the urgency of Link's movements, and the love that she knew bonded their fates together, but the pain was much too great.

As Link buried his face into her body, she prayed to the goddesses that Link wouldn't taste the salt that ran freely from her eyes.


End file.
